First Order Interceptor
Background (from wookieepedia) The First Order TIE Interceptor was a model of TIE interceptor used by the First Order. Major Elrik Vonreg used one such TIE during the cold war. Considered a higher-end model, the modern technology employed by the First Order allowed the craft to carry a hyperdrive, and was armed with four laser cannons and a pair of missile launchers. Personal observation - To me it looks like this ship was derived from combining aspects of the Tie Advanced v1 and the traditional Tie/in Interceptor. Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: Tie Interceptor Class: Space Superiority Fighter Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 100kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 Cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines (2) - 170 ea Solar Panels (2) - 250 ea Laser Cannon (4) - 95 ea Missile Launchers (2) - 125 ea (2) Shields - 200 per side (1200 total) AR - 13 Armour - Stops anything up to and including standard 30mm cannon rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 28 Speed - Atmosphere: 1250kph, Mach 14 with shields on Hyperdrive - Class 1 (400ly per hour), limited to 4 jumps. Maximum Range: Can operate for 4 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduces that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.3m Height: 5.1m Width: 6.7m Weight: 14 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.0km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 single blast, 3d6x10 dual blast, 6d6x10 quad blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 16.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 8.0km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 total BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 3 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 35 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 70 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer - Has the capability of holding coordinates for a maximimum of 4 jumps but can also assist the pilot in plotting non stored coordinates for jumps. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 2, 5, 8, 11 and 14 +1 autododge at level 1, 5, 9 and 13 +25% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Resistance Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars RPG books